Everything
by ginnyharrypotter
Summary: He loved her and wanted to marry her .......... A ron/hermione story about Ron popping the question ! Please R/R!


Disclaimer : I owm only the plot !

* * *

Ron Weasley stood in front of his mirror. He adjusted his tie and checked his appearance once again. Mostly satisfied with the way he looked he turned away from the mirror and checked his wristwatch and noted that he still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave .

He was dressed in black suit with a white shirt and no tie. He had to pick Hermione up in fifteen minutes. It had been four years since the battle of Hogwarts and he and Hermione had been dating for the past four years .He loved her more than life itself .She was his everything. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world, no one could compare to her in anyway .She was perfect. She was his best friend and girlfriend .She was his best source of comfort and always understood him no matter what the thing was .

All he wanted to do was to marry her and be with her forever and he had decided to ask her that night. It was Hermione's birthday and he wanted her to have the best birthday ever, so he had made all the arrangements and now all he needed to do was to pick her up.

Hermione had a busy day at the ministry; she had to work even though it was her birthday as it was Friday. However she was able to go home early that day. It was five when she was done for the day. She was really tired so she though that she'd go home and relax first and then make plans for the evening. So she apparated to her apartment.

She entered her room and was greeted by a plain black dress laid out on her bed with a pair of gorgeous chandelier earrings in a box and a silver clutch on its side and a pair of matching sexy silver high heels at the base of the bed. A note was lying on the dress, she walked up to her bed picked it up and read it:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Happy Birthday! _

_I'll pick you up at 7._

Love,

_Ron_.

She smiled at the card, he was so sweet. He always went out of the way to make things good for her. She loved him so much.

She went to the bathroom and had a relaxing bath and got dressed .She applied a little sleekeyz potion to calm her hair and put a clip to hold them back a little so that her curls were visible but didn't cover her ears so that the earrings were visible . By this time it was six thirty . She applied her make up and finished getting ready . After she was ready she when and sat down in her sitting room waiting for Ron to arrive .

The bell rang after fifteen minutes sharp at seven .She knew it was him as he always apparated to her door when he had to take her out instead of flooing or apparating into the apartment . She got up ,picked up her clutch and opened the door . He stood there with a bouquet of red roses in his hand .He gave her a big warm smile and handed her the roses.

"Happy Birthday" he said and gave her a passionate kiss on the broke apart on to catch their breath and then he offered her his arm and asked "Shall we ?"

She took his arm and asked "So what do you have planned for tonight Ron?"

"Sorry ,can't tell you , it's a surprise"

"really well then I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then"

"That you will , eventually .For now just hold on tight and I'll apparate us to the place we need to be "

She held on tightly to his arm as they apparated. They arrived on a street that had restaurants on one side and piers on the other side. She looked around and asked "so where exactly are we?" she asked.

"We are in Budapest sweetheart. Now come on lets go" He guided her to a pier where a yatch was waiting.

"This is where we are eating tonight" He announced pointing towards the yatch.

"Oh Ron! You do way too much to spoil me."

"Well you are my girlfriend, there is no reason for me to not spoil you."he replied and kissed her .When they broke apart he took her arm and led her to the yatch .

The yatch was not too large but it was not tiny by any standards . He led her to a cabin in the center of the yatch which had a table for two set in the middle complete with candles and champagne .The cabin had large glass windows on all four sides and opened up out to the deck on one side . The view was amazing . It was calm and peaceful with a lot of greenery and had a palace on the hilltop on one side and the other had a huge line of buildings (mostly hotels).

Hermione noticed that the seats were slightly angled towards the side of the hilly area and thought " Oh that is so sweet of Ron , he knew I'd like the castle side better . God he is amazing." They walked towards the table and Ron seated Hermione before going over to the other side and seating himself. Their eyes met across the table and they fondly smiled at each other .

"Have I told you that you look absolutely amazing tonight Mione ?"

"No" she replied , her smile growing bigger with the word.

"Well Hermione you look absolutely wonderful tonight ,love. You always do actually." He took her hand in his from across the table "Hermione , I Love you and have since our third year at Hogwarts .You mean more to me than anyone else in the world . You have always been there for me and I want to be there for you too …always .you are not only the love of my life but you are in fact my life . You're my everything ."He got up from his seat and walked over to her "Hermione Jane Granger , I love you" he fell down to his knees and held out a black velvet box "Will you marry me ?"and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a solitaire in the center.

"YES! Yes I will marry you Ron . I love you too." Hermione replied holding out her left hand ,her voice drowned in joy.

He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a long passionate kiss . Their arms wrapped around each other holding each other close . They finally broke apart after a long minute to catch their breath .Their eyes met …

"hmm… Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley . It has a nice ring to it don't you think ?"Ron asked .

"Yeah it does . That's why I said yes" she said with a wink .

"Really ?"

"Yes really ."

* * *

So what do you think ?

This was my first oneshot ! Please Review ! :)

* * *


End file.
